Stay Puft Marshmallow Man
Note that the version of the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man in the Ghostbusters Sega Genesis/Sega Mega Drive game was not included in this article due to it being a different origin and thereby different entity. The Stay Puft Marshmallow Man (also known as Mr. Stay Puft or nicknamed 'Tubby Soft-Squeeze' by Ray and Peter) was the final enemy of the Ghostbusters in the first film. He was the chosen Destructor Form of Gozer, when Ray let the idea of a company logo "just pop in there". History Ghostbusters The Ghostbusters were told by Gozer to choose the form of their destructor, and Ray "chose" him as the form. All the other guys claimed they had emptied their minds, but Ray said he tried to think of something that could never harm them. As a child, Ray used to roast Stay Puft Marshmallows on the fire at Camp Waconda. The Stay Puft Marshmallow Man was simply the mascot for the Stay Puft brand. His accidental choice resulted in Gozer being manifest in the form of a 100-foot tall homicidal marshmallow man bent on destroying the Ghostbusters, New York, and perhaps even the world. Stay Puft passed through Columbus Circle towards the Shandor Building and stepped on a church next door before trying to scale 550 Central Park West. After the Ghostbusters tried to blast him with their Proton Packs, Stay Puft caught on fire and nearly roasted the Ghostbusters. The guys then decided to cross the streams to transfer the particle flow through the gateway and when they did this, Stay Puft arrived at the top. The Temple of Gozer and Stay Puft blew up. Marshmallow residue rained down all over the street, hitting thousands of citizens, with one glob landing straight on Walter Peck. Ghostbusters II In 1989, Stay Puft was alluded to in the beginning after Ray Stantz and Winston Zeddemore attended a boy's birthday party. Ghostbusters: The Video Game ]] ]] During the start of the Thanksgiving holiday weekend in 1991, the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man made his return to the physical plane. Due to the Cult of Gozer's manipulations with the Mandala, Gozer was able to re-manifest again. And again, in the form of Stay Puft Marshmallow Man, this time rampaging through Times Square. Ray wondered why Gozer assumed the form of the Marshmallow Man again, as there are surely more effective world-destroying forms he could have taken. Ray ends up theorizing that there's "one Destructor Form per god per dimension", meaning Gozer can only assume this form in Earth's dimension. It is identified as a Class VII Outsider Avatar and a Deity (a supreme being). Because of complications Gozer faced penetrating the human realm, the Destructor Form was not even as powerful as his original incarnation, which would seem to be confirmed by him eventually being overcome by the firepower of a single Ghostbuster, the Rookie, who used the Boson Dart, a new feature added to the Proton Pack, against the god. Stay Puft being weaker than he was before may also explain why the Ghostbusters originally planned to trap him in Ecto-1b's Super Slammer Muon Trap. During his rampage, he demonstrated a new power: the ability to spawn numerous Marshmallow Minis, minor Marshmallow minions made of his own residue. Gozer tried to capture Ilyssa Selwyn in order to sacrifice her and make himself stronger, but ultimately failed. Not able to reach its full potential, the Stay Puft Destructor Form was destroyed, covering all the surrounding buildings and streets with hot marshmallow shower. Its giant hat also fell down on a building, where it is last seen hanging. Secondary Canon History The Real Ghostbusters After his apparent destruction as Gozer's chosen form, Stay Puft became a good guy (and could speak) and made a few appearances in the animated series (even though being evil in non-canon pilot). He was in the intro of the first season, he was dreamed up from a sleeping little boy, and he helped the Ghostbusters fight evil ghosts occasionally. Stay Puft was eventually dropped in later seasons. He never appeared on Extreme Ghostbusters. It should probably be noted that the animated series were either unaware or chose to ignore the fact that the Marshmallow Man was a manifestation of Gozer. The series seemed to treat them as separate beings. For more information of the animated version of this character go to the animated article. Ghostbusters: Sanctum of Slime There are 30 items to collect in the game. They are all modeled after the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man. IDW Comics Main Canon After the Shandor incident, the Ghostbusters encountered Stay Puft again. They managed to disperse enough of his P.K.E. to stunt reformation and spectral mitosis then used multiple Ghost Traps to capture most of Gozer's essence. It was then stored in the Containment Unit.IDW Forums 1/23/12Erik Burnham confirms - IDW Forums 1/23/12 During the events of the Infestation, a new type of Poltergeists with a different energy signature from typical entities escaped from the Containment Unit. During the breach and unknown to the Ghostbusters, Gozer's essence escaped and Stay Puft Marshmallow Man reformed. Eventually, Ray was the one to discover this and informed the rest of the team. As a news crews provided a live feed of Stay Puft's march on West 57th Street, all 37 remaining Zombies were routed by Britt to infect, and thus weaken, Stay Puft so she may complete her mission and capture a portion of Gozer's essence.Britt (2011). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters: Infestation Issue #2" (2011) (Comic p.5). Britt says: ''A power those Zombies are meant to weaken." The Ghostbusters arrive and determine the best course of action is to attempt a massive ectoplasmic cross-pollination and inoculate Stay Puft with dozens of the recaptured Poltergeists. However, during this plan, Stay Puft literally tears himself apart and a zombie doppelganger is formed. Now weakened by the forced split, Stay Puft continues to fight. Concerned about the continued presence of Necrotic Slime, Egon Spengler urged the team to continue releasing Poltergeists. After the necrotic double was safely destroyed, Stay Puft's readings began to diminish. The split affected him on a molecular level and caused him to disperse.Egon Spengler (2011). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters: Infestation Issue #2" (2011) (Comic p.20). Egon says: "That forced split would have had to have affected him at the molecular level. He's dispersing." By Egon's calculations, Stay Puft will eventually reform then another uptick in supernatural activity will occur as his energies wander around Manhattan. Months later, during a precognitive episode, Ray saw the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man but in his visage. Ray's Spirit Guide assured Ray it was good he felt responsible for Stay Puft and that he selected well, since the form's only major offensive ability came from how big it was. With the reformation of Stay Puft looming, Ray went to work and completed the Megatrap, designed to capture large entities in one shot. During the Re-Selection of Gozer's Destructor Form, the spirit guide influenced Ray first and had him think only of Stay Puft. Ray complied and Gozer manifested as Stay Puft once again. While the other Ghostbusters opened fire on him, Ray went downstairs with the Megatrap to room 2206. Ray held the Megatrap out a window and trapped enough of Gozer's essence to defeat Stay Puft. Without it, Stay Puft exploded. The residue covered one square mile with a depth of up to six inches, causing heavy utility damage and covering most of Central Park. A couple of weeks into the Tiamat incident, the latent spirit of Gozer made mental contact with Ray Stantz. Two of the forms Gozer assumed was that of the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man and the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man on fire. During the battle between Gozer and Tiamat in Ray's mind, the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man appeared in Ray's memories of the Ghostbusters most recent battle with him. Tiamat pulled Stay Puft from the memory and battled him. As Tiamat tore away at Stay Puft, Gozer emerged from that form as a Sloar. Deviations In an alternate timeline, the Ghostbusters chose not to cross the streams. The Stay Puft Marshmallow Man took over Manhattan and coated the city in its marshmallow-like substance. To make matters worse, it expelled sentient poop dubbed Mini Pufts. Gozer was not pleased with being bound to this form of Stay Puft. It was disturbed by the sound of its voice, having its expression stuck in a smile, and being so adorable looking. It felt lonely. It was like being stuck in a nightmare. It wanted to go back to its home dimension, thus liberating itself from the form, but could not do so by itself. Stay Puft walked to the Firehouse and peeked through the hole in the ceiling at the Ghostbusters, greeting them a "Hey, guys. What's up?" The Ghostbusters responded by shooting at them. He spit on them. Seven and half minutes later, the Ghostbusters finished processing what Gozer wanted. They agreed to help but refused to cross the streams. An hour later, Egon and Ray thought of releasing and recruiting Tempore Ruga, a ghost with the power to fold time. At first, Tempore wasn't interested in helping then Winston pointed out the world was ruled by Stay Puft. Tempore quickly changed his mind. Egon directed Stay Puft to meet them at the Temple of Gozer, where they would conduct the time fold. They threatened to make his new form that of an animated character named Loofajoe Rectangleshorts. Stay Puft was horrified at that prospect but argued this conversation wouldn't happen once it went back in time. Tempore instructed Stay Puft to concentrate on the point in time it wanted to go back to then flew into its head. Gozer returned to the point where it battled the Ghostbusters before asking them to chose the Destructor Form. Gozer saw posters of Loofajoe and went back through the portal before being stuck in another idiotic form. As a result, Stay Puft was never blown up and the area was covered in its marshmallow goop. Ghostbusters (Sega) In Ghostbusters game for Sega Mega Drive, which is set between the movies (and which canon status is moot), Stay Puft appears again as a boss. However, this Stay Puft is not connected to Gozer in any way To Read more on Stay Puft in Ghostbusters Sega game, click here. Ghostbusters (Beeline mobile game) The Stay Puft Marshmallow Man was added to version 1.1.0 of Ghostbusters by Beeline. He appears at 14:00 on Wednesdays and Saturdays. It will take 10 attacks to defeat him. After each defeat, he will respawn an hour later. You have 24 hours to defeat him completely (i.e. 10 times) before he disappears. Defeat him for the ninth time to gain three power cores. Defeat him for the tenth and final time to gain a GB Utility Knife. Abilities Stay Puft can spawn Stay Puft Mini Men and can drench a Ghostbuster in marshmallow residue. He also has the ability to punch a Ghostbuster from the side of the screen. Ghostbusters: The Board Game Ghost Card Information Side A *'To Hit:' 4 or higher, add a Stream *'To Trap:' 10 Streams (from at least 4 Ghostbusters) **In Impossible Mode: 30 Streams *'When Hit:' Moves into that Ghostbuster's space (see Special). **In Impossible Mode: Moves 1 space towards that Ghostbuster. *'When Trapped:' Place it on your Character Card. *'When Missed:' Moves 1 space in a random direction. **In Impossible Mode: Moves 1 space in a random direction, then 1 space towards that Ghostbuster. *'Special:' **''Push''- When Stay Puft moves into a Ghostbuster's space, they get Slimed and are moved 1 space in the same direction. **Terrain and Ghosts do not block Line of Sight to Stay Puft. ***Special for Impossible Mode as well. **At the end of each Ghostbuster's turn, Stay Puft moves 1 space towards the nearest Ghostbuster. **Stay Puft cannot leave the map. ***Special for Impossible Mode as well. **In Impossible Mode: If Stay Puft enters the same space as a Ghostbuster, place them on Stay Puft's Ghost Card (Grabbed). While on its card, they lose all Actions and Streams. Up to two Ghostbusters can be on Stay Puft's Ghost Card at a time. **In Impossible Mode: If a Third Ghostbuster would be Grabbed, they get Slimed and pushed 1 space away instead. **In Impossible Mode: When Stay Puft is Hit, place any Grabbed Ghostbusters into random spaces adjacent to Stay Puft. **In Impossible Mode: At the end of each Ghostbuster's turn, if there are any Streams on Stay Puft, it moves 1 space towards the Ghostbuster with the most Streams on it. **In Impossible Mode: Stay Puft's "To Trap" is reduced by 5 for each Closed Gate. Side B The Stay Puft Marshmallow Man is a Class 7 Outsider Avatar. He was the chosen Destructor Form of Gozer, when Dr. Ray Stantz let the idea "just pop in there." His accidental choice resulted in Gozer being manifest in the form of a 112-and-1/2 foot tall homicidal marshmallow man bent on destroying the Ghostbusters and New York. Operations and Field Manual Proton Streams that hint, but do not Trap, Stay Puft trigger its "When Hit" ability. The Proton Stream that traps it does not trigger its "When Hit" ability. Instead, resolve its "When Trapped" ability. If you miss Stay Puft with your Proton Roll, it moves 1 space in a random direction. Roll the Movement Die and reference the PKE Meter to determine that direction. When Stay Puft enters your Ghostbuster's space (through a hit, miss, or end of round ability), it tramples you and moves you 1 space away from it. If that move would cause you to enter an illegal space, move one space sideways instead (your choice of sides). Each of the four Ghostbusters must have at least one Stream on Stay Puft before it may be Trapped. It requires 10 total Streams to Trap, not 10 from each Ghostbuster. Thomas, Scott (2015). Ghostbusters: The Board Game, p. 19. Cryptozoic Entertainment, Lake Forest CA USA. Ghostbusters (2016) One of the Ghost Balloons that manifested after Rowan North broke the barrier was the Stay Puft Ghost Balloon, based on the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man mascot. It nearly crushed Jillian Holtzmann, Abby Yates and Patty Tolan to death, before Erin Gilbert blew popped it with a Swiss Army Knife. Classification The Stay Puft Marshmallow Man is a Class 7 Outsider Avatar (alternatively a Class 7 Avatar Manifestation in the Stylized Version of Ghostbusters: The Video Game) as evidenced when it was scanned during the Shandor Incident in 1991. Type Originally, Stay Puft was believed to be a Deity (Supreme Being). In its Paranormal Contracts Oversight Commission file, Stay Puft is stated to be a psychokinetically charged and ectoplasmically animated gateway homunculus. Ghostbusters Issue #4, PCOC Pages It was also stated with each formation, the Gozer energy signatures were accompanied by physical readings from Stay Puft. More and more latent psychokinetic energy was drawn into the creature to compensate for Gozer's deficiencies thus Stay Puft became more and more of a separate entity from Gozer. Potentially, being animated with energies without any kind of will makes Stay Puft more vulnerable to domination by intelligent powers other than Gozer. In theory, Class 5 ghosts and up, who are capable of animating physical mass and drawing latent P.K.E. from the environment could take control of Stay Puft. Trivia *The Stay Puft Marshmallow Man was inspired by three fictional characters: the Pillsbury Doughboy, the Michelin Man, and the Angelus Puft Marshmallow Man.Jimmy Kimmel Live June 8, 2016 Episode "The Original Ghostbusters On The Stay Puft Marshmallow Man " clip 1:37-2:32 Dan Aykroyd says: "Ah, well, y'know, I...I was just looking for something from my childhood that was so innocent in the movie and that kind of innocent thing. We used to have the Angelus Puft Marshmallow Man. He was a cop and in the movie, when my friend John Daveikis and Michael Gross designed the Stay Puft y'know, in the film, when we brought the script and then the day Stay Puft showed up, Billy y'know did the great line, he looked at him, he said, 'And he's a sailor!' And that was so funny when John Daveikis did the first drawing. He married the Pillsbury Doughboy, the Michelin Man, and the Angelus Puft Marshmallow Man and put them all together and draws them. I open this FedEx and he's a sailor. And then 'What do you mean he's a sailor?' And then Billy in the movie -- Billy just improvised a line which is one of the classics. So my friend John Daveikis, Michael Gross." *The Stay Puft Marshmallow Man was originally an intermediate form of Gozer.Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 180 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Paragraph reads: "Early brainstorming had the Stay-Puft marshmallow man as but an interdimensional form which the Gozer assumes on its way to becoming something truly monstrous, both in size and appearance. Berni Wrightson's exploration of this theme was both surreal and terrifying." *The Stay Puft Marshmallow Man originally rose up by the Statue of Liberty.Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 184 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Michael Gross says: "Originally, we were going to have the Stay-Puft marshmallow man rise up out of the river, right by the Statue of Liberty, to give him scale. Understandably, the effects people didn't like the idea - any effects shot involving water is really hard to pull off. We finally realized that it didn't make any difference where he came from - he could just appear. The audience assumes that he just materializes." *The Stay Puft Marshmallow Man was originally a throw away character in the midway point and didn't become the final encounter until the July 6, 1983 draft.Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 189 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Harold Ramis says: "In Dan's script, the Stay-Puft marshmallow man was pretty much a throwaway - just another effect. But it was such a great image that we decided to use it as the manifestation of Gozer the Destructor. We were always nervous about it, though. Would the audience find him cute, or find him stupid? Could he be both cute and terrifying? It was such a big effect - we knew if we used it, it would have to be the climax of the film. We were very worried about it."''Shay, Don (November 1985). ''Making Ghostbusters, p. 197 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Paragraph reads: "Though present in every draft of the script, the Stay-Puft marshmallow man did not become the Ghostbusters' final encounter until the July rewrite. In fact, in Dan Aykroyd's original screenplay, the Stay-Puft man appeared just slightly past the midway point as but one of several Gozer manifestations. The Stay-Puft confrontation came considerably later in the first Aykroyd-Ramis collaboration, but even in that draft, the Ghostbusters were to regroup in New Jersey for a final battle with the Gozer in its most terrifying form - a swirling psychic maelstrom topped by a disembodied sphid's head of monstrous proportions." *In all drafts but the final, Stay Puft was conjured up by Winston instead of Ray.Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 184 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Paragraph reads: "In all of the drafts but the final one, it is Winston - not Stantz - who inadvertently conjures up the Stay-Puft marshmallow man."''Shay, Don (November 1985). ''Making Ghostbusters, p. 184 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Harold Ramis says: "We had to talk Danny into it. It goes back to his generosity - he saw it as Winston's big moment. But Ivan and I both felt very strongly that it should be Dan's line. The Stay-Puft marshmallow man was, after all, Dan's creation in reality. So why shouldn't he create it in the film? He resisted for a long time, but finally accepted the notion." *Originally, Stay Puft was going to be larger. During production, one faction of the production unit wanted him to be 100 feet tall and another wanted him to be 125 feet tall. Ivan Reitman stepped in and declared Stay Puft would be 112.5 feet tall,Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 186. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Paragraph reads: "A John Deveikis illustration for the original Dan Aykroyd script suggested a much larger marshmallow man than was ultimately decide upon. Since one faction within the production unit argued for a 100-foot tall version while another favored a somewhat larger 125-foot tall version, Ivan Reitman settled the dispute by declaring that the Stay-Puft marshmallow man would be 112.5 feet tall." while his height in the novelization of the movie is given at 100 feet. *The Stay Puft suit was made from pliable foam and it had a fiberglass skull with cable-actuated mechanisms for facial movement.Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 187 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Paragraph reads: "The Stay-Puft marshmallow man suit was constructed from pliable foam and featured a fiberglass skull with cable-actuated mechanisms for facial movement." *Three different heads were made for different expressions needed during filming.Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 187 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Paragraph reads: "In all, three different heads were needed to achieve the required range of expressions - from smiles to looks of surprise to grimaces." *In the scene in Ghostbusters when Dana Barrett comes home from the grocer, one of the things in her bags are Stay Puft Marshmallows. **It helped set up subliminal awareness of the character along with the billboard by the Firehouse.Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 138 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Michael Gross says: "We wanted the audience to be at least subliminally aware of the Stay-Puft marshmallow man, to set up his appearance later in the film. We had already introduced the bag of marshmallows in Dana's apartment, and we thought the billboard would be a good way to reinforce it. It was also a way to preserve the line from Dan's script, which he really liked. I don't know if anyone ever notices the billboard, but it's the kind of detail that rounds out the film." *Dan Aykroyd likens Stay Puft to a brand symbol, like the Michelin Man or Pillsbury Doughboy, manipulated by Gozer.Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 189 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Dan Aykroyd says: "Mr. Stay-Puft is really just a brand symbol - like the Michelin tire man or the Pillsbury doughboy - who has come out of the American consciousness and is then thrown back in our faces by Gozer. It's like: 'You created this white monster to sell your products, and it seems harmless and puffy and cute - but given the right circumstances, everything can be turned back and become evil.'" *After seeing initial footage of Stay Puft in motion, Ivan Reitman was nervous if it could be pulled off. The effects crew assured him it would work and it wasn't the finished suit.John Bruno (1999). Ghostbusters (1984) "SFX Team Featurette" (1999) (DVD ts. 10:40-10:57). Columbia Pictures. John Bruno says: "And was doing this double bounce walk like a cartoon character and it looked really, really stupid and Ivan - we sent over this footage and he went 'Oh my God. Is this the end of the movie?' And he was really nervous and we kept saying 'It's gonna work. You haven't seen the finished suit.'." *Three suits were used in the first movie, costing $20,000 to $35,000 each. An actor kept falling in the sequences when Stay Puft was on fire. Connie Caesar was hired. Caesar was against using supplied air and argued with Thaine Morris, mechanical effects supervisor, about it for 10 minutes. Morris insisted he use supplied air because the foam on the costume was toxic.Thaine Morris (1999). Ghostbusters (1984) "SFX Team Featurette" (1999) (DVD ts. 10:58-11:32). Columbia Pictures. Thaine Morris says: "We got a $25-$35,000 suit and we got three of them in the world. We set the guy on fire, he falls down. That's the universal signal of 'I'm in trouble' so we put him out. There goes 20,000 bucks. We'll try this again tomorrow night. He did it again. And he does it again. We hired Connie Caesar and 'Ok, step on this box - slap the top of the church. Got it?' 'Yeah, but I don't want supplied air' We argued for 10 minutes about the fact he was going to have to be supplied air because the foam on this thing was toxic." *The crew's concern Stay Puft might come across as too silly were dashed in the movie's first screening. The audience loved him.Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 189 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Ivan Reitman says: "Our concern was that the Stay-Puft man would take the movie into an area of silliness that would just discount everything else. All through the writing process, and even into production, we tried to come up with an alternative - but we kept coming back to it. It just seemed right to go for the laugh at the end. And we had such a good rationale for it - it would be the first thing that would pop into Stantz' head. So I finally said: 'To hell with it. Let's go.' But that's what I was waiting for at the first screening - to see how the marshmallow man was going to play. Fortunately, the audience went nuts over him - applauding and everything. It was a great moment of relief for all of us." *For the scenes of Stay Puft on fire, a stuntman wore a special fire-retardant suit that was rigged with pyrotechnics.Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 191 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Paragraph reads: "For scenes of the Stay-Puft man bursting into flame, a special fire-retardant suit was rigged with pyrotechnics and worn by a stuntman scaling the miniature apartment building." *Entertainment Effects Group made a miniature set of a part of Central Park West and the adjacent park. Stay Puft's facial expressions were cable controlled and manipulated by four puppeteers under the elevated set. The footage was shot a three times normal speed to enhance Stay Puft's sense of mass.Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 191 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Paragraph reads: "A portion of Central Park West and the adjacent park was constructed in miniature at Entertainment Effects Group. Cables operating the marshmallow man's facial expressions ran down through a slit in the elevated set to a trolley underneath - manned by four puppeteers. Cars were either radio-controlled or pulled on wires, and the footage was shot at three times normal speed to enhance the Stay-Puft man's apparent sense of mass." *Harold Ramis spent a lot of time trying to rationalize the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man. He concluded mankind's biggest fear of the unknown would be proven to be insubstantial as marshmallow.Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 194 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Harold Ramis says: "I was concerned throughout this whole process that they physics of it make sense somehow - that intelligent people wouldn't look at what we were doing and think it was totally ridiculous. I did a lot of rationalizing when it came to the Stay-Puft marshmallow man. Morally, no one else cared that much. I was the only one who kept agonizing about what it all meant - what does the universe really look like, and is it possible this could actually happen? As bizarre as it was, I wanted the film to say something about life - even if it was subliminal. I knew if I could just harmonize it in my own mind, I'd feel a lot better about it. Finally, I found some symbolism in the fact that the whole world of the paranormal seems to represent people's abstract fears - people need a place to put all that nameless dread and so they put it into ghosts and things unseen. But the real source of that dread is in very real things like violence and death and economic uncertainty. So it seemed to me very appropriate that when our monster finally appeared, it turned out to be marshmallow - that literally and figuratively, our biggest fear of the unknown was as insubstantial as marshmallow." *There was an unscripted addition to the aftermath of Stay Puft's destruction. His hat was to fall down onto the street.Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 196. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Paragraph reads: "An unscripted addition to the sequence involved a shot of the marshmallow man's hat plummeting to the street after its wearer has been vaporized." A giant aluminum-reinforced sailor's hat, 18 feet in diameter, was lowered by a giant crane. For time purposes the gag was cut from the final version of the movie.Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 196. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Paragraph reads: "To achieve the shot, an aluminum-reinforced sailor's hat - eighteen feet in diameter - was attached to a giant crane and then lowered into the crowd. Though successfully executed, editorial pacing resulted in the elaborate gag's being cut from the final release." **The gag was reused in the Ghostbusters: The Video Game, at the end of Stay Puft's defeat, with the in-game graphics. *In the Ghostbusters II August 5, 1988 draft, Ray alludes to the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man.Aykroyd, Dan & Ramis, Harold (1988). Ghostbusters II (August 5, 1988 Draft) (Script p. 20). "Ray Stantz says: "Because the last time we got involved in a case we accidentally conjured up a hundred foot marshmallow man and blew up the top three floors off a very exclusive high-rise."'' *In the Ghostbusters II August 5, 1988 draft, page 83, Peter alluded to the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man.Aykroyd, Dan & Ramis, Harold (1988). Ghostbusters II (August 5, 1988 Draft) (Script p. 83). Peter Venkman says: "You remember that, I'm sure: ancient Sumerian deity, big lizard dogs, hundred foot marshmallow man?" *Stay Puft made a cameo in the Ghostbusters II video game on a billboard advertising Stay Puft Marshmallows in the Statue of Liberty level. *The team was told if they wanted to use the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man, he need to have to be in the "Panic in Times Square" level.Playstation Blog "Inside the Development of Ghostbusters: The Video Game" 10/2/19 John Melchior says: "We wanted to bring back Stay Puft, and we were told that in order to do that we'd really need to put him in Time Square. So, we crafted an introduction that put him in familiar territory at first, but led to a boss combat sequence that was narrower and more focused for the players than a space that wide open." *Glenn Gamble aided heavily in the creation of Stay Puft Marshmallow for Ghostbusters: The Video Game, Realistic Versions, and also aided in the boss fight. He textured Stay Puft and added in the battle scarring that results as the player damages him in the battle.Glenn Gamble Weebly Portfolio *In Ghostbusters: The Video Game, Realistic Versions, there are three messages left on the Firehouse answering machine that refer to Stay Puft.Rennie Handrahan; After Panic in Times Square, Firehouse 2nd Floor Answering Machine Message 5 of 13 (2009). Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions) - Firehouse (2009) (PC/PS3/Xbox 360). Terminal Reality. Rennie Handrahan says: "Rennie Handrahan with Comm Core Corp. Stay Puft Marshmallows are one of the many high quality products we make here at Comm Core. Frankly, we're outraged. You may have fooled the city with your little puppet show but not us! This company has worked over 75 years to cultivate the family friendly image of Mr. Stay Puft. He was modeled after somebody's uncle for crying out loud! And it wasn't all so you could go to war with him in downtown Manhattan! This is defamation of character on the grandest scale! You'll be hearing from us Ghostbusters! Have a sunny, funny Comm Core Corp day." Male Caller; After Panic in Times Square, Firehouse 2nd Floor Answering Machine Message 8 of 13 (2009). Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions) - Firehouse (2009) (PC/PS3/Xbox 360). Terminal Reality. Male Caller says: "Oh, man! I just saw you guys on TV! Man, that marshmallow dude was all like "Blarg!" and "Psh-ka-blam!" And you guys were like all like "Not in my city!" "Za-pow!" "Free-Augh!" And people were like "Aah!" Aw, man. You guys are awesome! So, like... how's it going?"''Dale; After Panic in Times Square, Firehouse 2nd Floor Answering Machine Message 10 of 13 (2009). Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions) - Firehouse (2009) (PC/PS3/Xbox 360). Terminal Reality. ''Dale says: "This is Dale at Trottrove Rentalux Chocolates. I don't suppose you guys could know if there is a possibility of you guys fighting a Graham Cracker monster in the near future? 'Kay, cause if so, perhaps we can work a deal where Stay Puft could just be captured and not destroyed? Thanks." *In Ghostbusters: The Computer Game (David Crane) the Marshmallow Man appears a number of times. In all versions, he appears on the map screen if the Roamers gather and form him. He will then destroy a building, costing the player money. In order to thwart him, you need to put out bait for the roamers are attracted to you instead of forming. Likewise in all versions, two ghostbusters have to pass by him to get to the Zuul/Zule building. The NES version also has him as a foe at the bottom screen of Zuul roof. He is climbing up to get you and if he is successful, the player loses. *In Ghost Busted (manga), on the preface and Chapter 3 page 68, Ruth refers to the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man. *In What in Samhain Just Happened?! on page nine, one of the party attendees is wearing a Stay Puft Marshmallow Man costume. *As for the explanation of Stay Puft being in the Containment Unit preceding the events Ghostbusters: Infestation #1, writer Erik Burnham revealed "As to Stay Puft in containment? Well, I do have a "movie-ish" explanation for that that I didn't have the space to pop into this script, so I let it lie""Countdown to Infestation..." on Ghostbusters Fans 3/13/11 and "I promise, if I ever get to do GB again, I'll put Mr. Stay Puft back in and explain exactly how it works.""Countdown to Infestation..." on Ghostbusters Fans 3/14/11 *In Ghostbusters Issue #1's Ghostly Gallery, Erik Burnham writes Ray Puft was intended to both show Ray felt responsible for Stay Puft and foreshadow more of a link between the two. In the script, Ray Puft was described as Stay Puft with Ray's face. As the design went on, Burnham toyed with a radical amalgam of Ray Puft in a big blue jump suit but Dan Schoening's design convinced him simple was better.Dapperpomade Tweet 6/22/14Dapperpomade Tweet 7/24/14 *On Cover RI of Ghostbusters Issue #15, Stay Puft makes a cameo. *On page one of Ghostbusters Issue #15, Carl refers to the first manifestation of the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man. *On the Convention Cover of Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #1, the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man makes a cameo by the Scoleri Brothers. *On March 6, 2015, the 20th stretch goal of Ghostbusters: The Board Game, $1,000,000, was revealed: expanding the size of the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man to 100mm.Ghostbusters: The Board Game Update #36 3/6/15 "You had your chance to cooperate, but you thought it’d be more fun to insult me. Well, now it is my turn…" *On Stay Puft Marshmallow Man's character card in Ghostbusters: The Board Game **The caption on the photograph quotes Ray's "It just popped in there!" line from the first movie after he selects a Destructor Form for Gozer **The biography mentions Gozer and Ray Stantz **The biography mentions Stay Puft's official classification from Ghostbusters: The Video Game *On Stay Puft Marshmallow Man Impossible Mode's character card **The caption on the photograph quotes Egon's "I'm terrified beyond the capacity for rational thought" at the sight of Stay Puft in the first movie. *On page 17 of Ghostbusters International #7, in panel 1, on the billboard is an advertisement for Angelus Puft Marshmallow Man, one of the inspirations for Stay Puft. *On page 20 of Ghostbusters International #7, in panel 3, left of the Trap is the pamphlet for the Angelus Puft Marshmallow Man. *On Subscription Cover B of Ghostbusters 101 #1, Stay Puft makes a non-canon cameo. *On the Regular Cover of Ghostbusters: Funko Universe is a reenactment of when the Ghostbusters and Stay Puft first encounter each other at the end of the first movie but with the POP! Movies vinyl set. *On the Retailer Exclusive Cover of Funko Universe, Stay Puft Marshmallow Man appears. *On page 18 of Ghostbusters 101 #6, the ninth image is from when the Ghostbusters shoot the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man in the first movie. Abby Yates appeared in place of Ray. *On the POW Cover of Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #1, the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man from the prime universe appears. *On page 11 of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #4, Dr. Welker reveals their version of the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man was a Marshmallow Bunny.Dr. Danny Welker (2017). IDW Comics- "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #4" (2017) (Comic p.11). Dr. Danny Welker says: "I'm sorry about the confusion, but we take extra-normal threats seriously ever since a Marshmallow Bunny destroyed Fifth Avenue, well..." *Stay Puft appears on Cover RI-B of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #1. *On Cover RI of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #4, Stay Puft Marshmallow Man appears. *Stay Puft appears on the IDW Convention Variant cover of 35th Anniversary: Ghostbusters. *Stay Puft Marshmallow Man appears on Cover RI-B and the Fan Expo Dallas Cover of Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #1. Appearances *'Ghostbusters' *'Ghostbusters: The Video Game' Secondary Canon Appearances *'Ghostbusters: The Computer Game (David Crane)' *'IDW Comics' **"Displaced Aggression Issue 4" ***Stay Puft appears briefly when Koza'Rai recalls his son's death in a reenactment from the first film when the team crossed the streams. **"Ghostbusters: Infestation #1" **"Ghostbusters: Infestation #2" **Volume One ***Issue #1 ***Issue #4 ***Issue #11 ****Peter mentions the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man on page 19 **Volume Two ***Issue #11 ****On page six of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #11, Kylie Griffin asks about the first appearance of Gozer and the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man.Kylie Griffin (2013). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #11" (2013) (Comic p.6). Kylie says: "What month was the thing with Gozer and Stay Puft?" ***Issue #17 ****Gozer takes on the form of ***Issue #19 **Volume Three ***Ghostbusters International #8 ****Alluded to by Winston on page 18Winston Zeddemore (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #8" (2016) (Comic p.18). Winston Zeddemore says: "We've seen gods turn into marshmallows." **Ghostbusters 101 ***Issue #3 ***Issue #4 ****Mentioned on page 24 in Megatraps sectionGhostbusters 101 Class Notes (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters 101 #4" (2017) (Comic p.24). Ghostbusters 101 Class Notes reads: "Megatraps (to draw larger quantities if PKE than a normal trap can handle, especially from a massive corporeal manifestation, such as the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man form of Gozer)." ***Issue #5 ****Mentioned by the Mayor on page 1.Mayor (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters 101 #5" (2017) (Comic p.1). Mayor says: "There have been no Marshmallow Man-level catastrophes--" ***Issue #6 **Transformers/Ghostbusters ***Issue #4 ****Mentioned by Winston Zeddemore on page 11.Winston Zeddemore (2019). IDW Comics- "Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #4" (2019) (Comic p.11). Winston Zeddemore says: "... but we exploded his marshmallow butt all over Central Park West." *'Insight Editions' **Tobin's Spirit Guide ***Section IV: Gods and Major Demons ****Mentioned on Page 71.Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.71). Paragraph reads: "The demigod itself manifested near Coney Island; it was slow-moving and enormous, much larger than the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man (see the entry on page 91), Cathulhu's presence also fouled the weather, causing a lightning storm to form despite the clear skies that had just existed moments before." ***Section V: Gozer ****Mentioned on Page 81.Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.81). Paragraph reads: "Unfortunately for Gozer, the form chosen by a stray thought of Dr. Stantz's---that of the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man (see the entry on page 90)---was not nearly as formidable as other forms he had previously taken." ****Mentioned on Page 84.Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.84). Paragraph reads: "As previously mentioned, Gozer was trapped in the form of the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man (see the entry on page 90) following our initial encounter." ****Page 90-91 *'IDW Comics' **Ghostbusters: Deviations *'Cryptozoic Entertainment' **Ghostbusters: The Board Game References Also See *Stay Puft Marshmallows *Stay Puft Marshmallow Man (Mascot) *Stay Puft Marshmallow Man/Sega *Stay Puft Marshmallow Man/Animated *Stay Puft Ghost Balloon *Megascream Gallery Overall Primary Canon GB1film1999chapter27sc002.png|First sighting of Stay Puft in Ghostbusters. GB1film1999chapter27sc014.png|Stay Puft walking into Columbus Circle. GB1film1999chapter27sc012.png|Head shot of Stay Puft. GB1film1999chapter27sc031.png|The Ghostbusters blasting Stay Puft. GB1film1999chapter28sc013.png|Stay Puft watching in horror as the Ghostbusters Cross the Streams in climax. GB1film1999chapter28sc031.png|Stay Puft being vaporized. StayPuftprofile.png|Avatar of Stay Puft from Ghostbusters:The Video Game (Realistic Version). GBTVGRVCutscene3StayPuftInTimesSquare12.jpg|Stay Puft in a Cutscene in Ghostbusters:The Video Game (Realistic Version). StayPuft001.png|Stay Puft in gameplay in Ghostbusters:The Video Game (Realistic Version). StayPuft002.png| GBTVGRVlevelPITSscreencap50.png| GBTVGRVlevelPITSscreencap60.png| GBTVGRVlevelPITSscreencap68.png| GBTVGRVlevelPITSscreencap71.png| Secondary Canon GhostbustersLegionIssueOneStayPuftVariant.jpg|On cover of Legion 1 Graham Crackers variant StayPuftinGBTVGSVIcon.png|Stay Puft bio photo from Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Stylized Versions) MarshmallowHuntSVCinematic19.jpg|Stay Puft in a cutscene from Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Stylized Versions). GBTVGSVlevelPITSscreencap57.png|Stay Puft from Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Stylized Versions). StayPuftinGBTVGSVsc01.png| PuffyWhiteMenaceSVCinematic08.jpg| GBTVGSVlevelPITSscreencap68.png| StayPuftinGBTVGSVsc02.png| Rise&FallOfStayPuftSV2Cinematic02.jpg| StayPuftinGBTVGSPVbio.png|Stay Puft bio photo from Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Stylized Portable Versions) StayPuftSP.png|Stay Puft Icon during an encounter in Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Stylized Portable Versions) StayPuftCostumeWhatInSamhain.jpg|Party Goer in Stay Puft costume in What in Samhain Just Happened?! StayPuftMarshmallowManInfestation01.jpg|As seen in "Ghostbusters: Infestation #2" StayPuftMarshmallowManInfestation02.jpg|Stay Puft disperses RayPuftMarshmallowMan01.jpg|Ray Puft in Issue #1 RayPuftMarshmallowMan02.jpg|Ray Puft in Issue #1 StayPuftMarshmallowManIDW4.jpg|Stay Puft returns in Issue #4 StayPuftMarshmallowManIDW4-2.jpg|Gozer's essence trapped StayPuftMarshmallowManIDW4-3.jpg|About to explode StayPuftMarshmallowManPCOC.jpg|PCOC File Photo StayPuftMarshmallowManPCOC02.jpg|PCOC File Photo StayPuftMarshmallowManIDW15RI.jpg|Cameo on Ghostbusters Issue #15 Cover RI StayPuftMarshmallowManIDWOngoing06.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #17 StayPuftMarshmallowManIDWOngoing07.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #17 StayPuftMarshmallowManIDWOngoing08.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #19 StayPuftMarshmallowManIDWOngoing09.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #19 StayPuftMarshmallowManIDWOngoing10.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #19 StayPuftMarshmallowManIDWOngoing11.jpg|Sloar form emerging, seen in Volume 2 Issue #19 ScoleriFireflyElywinStayPuftGetReal01.jpg|Cameo on Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #1 Convention Cover StayPuftMarshmallowManInsight01.jpg|As seen on pages 90-91 of Tobin's Spirit Guide AngelusIDWV3Issue7.jpg|Non-Canon Reference in Ghostbusters International #7 Trap2016ProtonShotgunIDWV3Issue7.jpg|Non-Canon Reference in Ghostbusters International #7 StayPuftMarshmallowManIDW13.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #3 StayPuftManIDW101Issue6.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #6 StayPuftMarshmallowManTheBoardGame01.jpg|Ghost Card from Ghostbusters: The Board Game StayPuftMarshmallowManTheBoardGame02.jpg|Ghost Card from Ghostbusters: The Board Game StayPuftMarshmallowManImpossibleTheBoardGame01.jpg|Impossible Mode Ghost Card from Ghostbusters: The Board Game StayPuftMarshmallowManImpossibleTheBoardGame02.jpg|Impossible Mode Ghost Card from Ghostbusters: The Board Game GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentAssetsStay-Puft-solo.png|3d rendering of Stay Puft Marshmallow Man from Ghostbusters: The Board Game GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentAssetsStay-Puft-360.jpg|3d 360 turn rendering of Stay Puft Marshmallow Man from Ghostbusters: The Board Game GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentVideoItsComingSc05.png|From Ghostbusters: The Board Game Introduction Video. GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentVideoItsComingSc17.png|From Ghostbusters: The Board Game Introduction Video. GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentStretchGoalsSc38.jpg|Ghostbusters: The Board Game locked size upgrade Stretch Goal GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentStretchGoalsSc41.jpg|Ghostbusters: The Board Game unlocked size upgrade Stretch Goal StayPuftMarshmallowManTheBoardGame03.jpg|Front of Figure from Ghostbusters: The Board Game StayPuftMarshmallowManTheBoardGame04.jpg|Side of Figure from Ghostbusters: The Board Game StayPuftMarshmallowManTheBoardGame05.jpg|Back of Figure from Ghostbusters: The Board Game StayPuftMarshmallowManTheBoardGame06.jpg|Close up of Figure from Ghostbusters: The Board Game StayPuftMarshmallowManImpossibleTheBoardGame03.jpg|Front of Impossible Mode Figure from Ghostbusters: The Board Game StayPuftMarshmallowManImpossibleTheBoardGame04.jpg|Side of Impossible Mode Figure from Ghostbusters: The Board Game StayPuftMarshmallowManImpossibleTheBoardGame05.jpg|Back of Impossible Mode Figure from Ghostbusters: The Board Game StayPuftMarshmallowManImpossibleTheBoardGame06.jpg|Close up of Impossible Mode Figure from Ghostbusters: The Board Game StayPuftMarshmallowManDeviations01.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters: Deviations StayPuftMarshmallowManDeviations02.jpg|As seen on Ghostbusters Deviations Subscription Cover GB2016StayPuftGhostBalloonSc02.png|Stay Puft Ghost Balloon in the 2016 movie StayPuftMarshmallowManIDWFunkoUniverse01.jpg|As seen on Ghostbusters: Funko Universe Regular Cover StayPuftMarshmallowManFunkoIDW02.jpg|As seen on Ghostbusters: Funko Universe Funko Toy Cover StayPuftMarshmallowManIDWFunkoUniverse03.jpg|As seen on Ghostbusters: Funko Universe Retailer Exclusive Cover Non Canon StayPuftMarshmallowManProduction01.jpg|John Deveikis illustration of Stay-Puft from original script, seen in Making Ghostbusters p.186 StayPuftMarshmallowManProduction02.jpg|Thom Enriquez concepts for Stay-Puft marshmallow man, seen in Making Ghostbusters p.186 StayPuftMarshmallowManProduction05.jpg|Thom Enriquez concepts for Stay-Puft marshmallow man, seen in Making Ghostbusters p.187 StayPuftMarshmallowManProduction12.jpg|Concept art StayPuftMarshmallowManProduction13.jpg|Concept art StayPuftMarshmallowManProduction14.jpg|Concept art StayPuftMarshmallowManProduction15.jpg|Concept art StayPuftMarshmallowManProduction16.jpg|Concept art StayPuftMarshmallowManProduction17.jpg|Concept art StayPuftMarshmallowManProduction18.jpg|Concept art StayPuftMarshmallowManProduction03.jpg|Construction of a Stay-Puft head, seen in Making Ghostbusters p.187 StayPuftMarshmallowManProduction04.jpg|Finished Stay-Puft head, seen in Making Ghostbusters p.187 StayPuftMarshmallowManProduction06.jpg|Bluescreen traveling matte shot of Stay-Puft's grand entrance, seen in Making Ghostbusters p.188 StayPuftMarshmallowManProduction07.jpg|Stay-Puft approaching miniature of Shandor apartment building, seen in Making Ghostbusters p.191 StayPuftMarshmallowManProduction08.jpg| StayPuftMarshmallowManProduction09.jpg|Stay Puft on Central Park West miniature set, seen in Making Ghostbusters p.221 StayPuftMarshmallowManProduction10.jpg|Stay Puft in front of bluescreen, seen in Making Ghostbusters p.222 StayPuftMarshmallowManProduction11.jpg|Stay Puft head mounted at crossing the streams scene, seen in Making Ghostbusters p.222 StayPuftMarshmallowMan99SFXTeamFeaturette01.jpg|Seen during SFX Team Featurette StayPuftMarshmallowMan99SFXTeamFeaturette02.jpg|Seen during SFX Team Featurette StayPuftMarshmallowMan99SFXTeamFeaturette03.jpg|Seen during SFX Team Featurette StayPuftMarshmallowMan99SFXTeamFeaturette04.jpg|Seen during SFX Team Featurette StayPuftMarshmallowMan99SFXTeamFeaturette05.jpg|Seen during SFX Team Featurette StayPuftMarshmallowMan99SFXTeamFeaturette06.jpg|Seen during SFX Team Featurette StayPuftMarshmallowMan99SFXTeamFeaturette07.jpg|Seen during SFX Team Featurette StayPuftMarshmallowMan99SFXTeamFeaturette08.jpg|Seen during SFX Team Featurette RayPuftConceptArt.jpg|Ray Puft Concept Art RayPuftConceptArt02.jpg|Ray Puft Concept Art RayPuftConceptArt03.jpg|Ray Puft Concept Art 6/4/2011 XboxGBAvatarItemStayPuft01.jpg|Stay Puft Marshmallow Man avatar item in XBox Marketplace XboxGBAvatarItemStayPuft02.jpg|Stay Puft Marshmallow Man avatar item in XBox Marketplace XboxGBAvatarItemStayPuft03.jpg|Stay Puft Marshmallow Man avatar item in XBox Marketplace Category:GB1 Characters Category:GB:TVG Characters Category:Cult of Gozer Category:Deity Category:IDW Characters Category:GB:TBG Characters Category:Media Class 7 Category:IE:TSG Characters Category:GBW Characters Category:GB:TCG Characters